


Delivery Distance

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario
Genre: Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi become newspaper delivery boys in a paper world.





	Delivery Distance

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were newspaper delivery boys, going all around the various paper filled locals of the paper Mushroom Kingdom, with the two delivery men being paper versions of their regular selves.

"So, you know what to do with these newspapers, right?" Paper Dry Bowser said as they were walking through the harbor at the southern end of the kingdom's capital.

"What? Why did we even agree to this job?" Paper Waluigi groaned.

As the two delivery guys were on their way to deliver some paper, they came across an odd sight... the more third dimensional versions of themselves, who had popped there from a portal.

"Waluigi, you sure this isn't one of your tricks?" Dry Bowser asked as he glanced at their paper counterparts.

"Give me a moment! I can figure this stupid thing out!" Waluigi remarked as he was fiddling around with the controls.

Eventually the paper version of the defensive duo decided to try their luck on their non paper counterparts, handing them some very flat newspapers as they went on their way towards the west, with the more realistically proportioned two looking quite confused.


End file.
